Choose me
by angelhamby931
Summary: Craig was not the most loving boyfriend and Tweek couldn't be happier But what happens when Thomas gets close to Tweek A love affair starts to bloom ThomasXTweek CraigXTweek Creek Cutters ,Buttman , and Butters x Eric
1. Starts just like that

He was his everything, his eyes, his savor, the person who would be his and would always be there to protect him from all his nightmares, even when the underpants gnomes would come, he would be there to chase them away. He was strong and brave, His long black hair seemed to fit well with his deep gray eyes ,Even when the little blond freak out over the little things, like not sure if going to these big parties was good idea always thinking he might get drugged and rape or kidnapped by the government.

But the love of his life, only told him to relax and he would check his drink to make sure it was safe, The blond always seemed to trust the raven haired Boy. Craig was his first for everything, Tweek Tweak gave him everything, they were best friends; they did everything together.

Butters was the first one to know about Tweek's Crush on Craig, The light cheerful blond seemed to be overwhelmed with the fact that the twitchy blond had crush on his best friend But It finally happened when the two were at a party together both drunk and not a care in world. That night they shared a kiss telling one other how they felt. To the Wild blond it lasted forever, but for the raven it felt short and un boring; their happiness lasted for 4 years, even plains of getting married where in hopes of their future. Something Tweek had been looking for his whole life But happy things must come down to an end.

Craig wasn't always the most loving boyfriend, but he tried his best and gave tweek everything. Well almost everything.

He was not his…yet he should had been his

Thomas Had every reason to be head over heels for Tweek Tweak, Just getting to know the blond just made his life feel so happy, Tweek never judge him He knew that the blond was the only one who understood him, sadly Tweek did not belong to him and Craig was the cause of that.

This is where I story begins...


	2. Tweek meets Thomas

It was like any other day in South Park. I woke up up early thinking I was late, getting dressed while grabbing my green fluffy coat then dashed out of

I take a big sip of my morning coffee; it helps claim my nerves as I wait by the bus stop while pulling on my deep dark-green coat that hugged my body keeping me warm but at the same time I can't stand having to wait, I looked left and right ,looking for Craig.

I felt the snow under my martin army boots, it wasn't snowing thank god or otherwise I don't think I could stand begin out here, Craig knows how much I hate the cold yet her I am waiting for him.

What could be taking him? Oh god what if he got attacked by underwear ghomes! GAH! Or maybe he forgot and just slept in!

"Tweek?" A dull voice spoke out of no where

"AH! Oh god!" I yelled almost dropping my thermos, But I calmed when I soon see it's Craig which I feel my cheeks start to burn seeing his deep gray eyes looking into mine " relax Tweek, it's me " He spoke calmly while his hands where shoved in to his dark skinny jeans .

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked with raised eye, I guess he notice I was searing.

"AH! N-no" I smiled brightly, before I could say anything else; he grabbed my hand, which caused my head to tilt while my cheeks started to burn, as we started walking down the street.

As we walked down hand and hand on the snow covered side walk; I feel my boots crunch against the snow, but the warmth of Craig's yellow colored glove keeps me a little calm "ACK! It-it's cold!" Craig looked over at me and nodded " I know , it's cold as fucking hell" He grumped, tighten his grip on my hand making me jump.

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of my family's coffee shop; it hadn't change a lot over the years. Yes I do work for my family, I kinda have to he is my father after all, and also free coffee! Today was my day off; I and Craig still come here on dates or just to hang out.

The glass door opened, the warm air hit against my face which caused Craig to sigh from the warm air , the smell of hot coffee floated through air. I watch as Craig took a seat in our usual booth, while I just smiled at him while going behind the counter and started making our drinks, Craig wasn't always a fan of coffee but ever since we became a couple he is has started to like it.

After fixing his coffee, I made my way over to our booth only to find Craig was missing!? What happened!  
>"Hi COCKHEAD!"<p>

I jumped almost dropping Craig's Coffee but luck was on my side, I was able to catch the cup full of hot black coffee. When I look up to face the person who yelled and nearly scared the crap of me! I am met with a pair of dark brown eyes, it was a boy with curly really short dark blond hair, and he wore a light yellow shirt with green stripes and dark green trousers.

"I told you not to sneak up on him Thomas" I hear Craig who was standing next to the dark blond who was named Thomas. I quickly hide behind Craig but too late Thomas already saw me, when I hear him chuckle; which causes me to blush, I'm still very shy around new people.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to scare you FUCK!" Thomas spoke as he tilts his head with a smile

This only caused me to hide more behind Craig, it wasn't that I hated Thomas it was just that; he made my heart beat and it didn't feel right, what's wrong with me!? I can't control my heart rate! Gah!

"Relax Tweek, this is Thomas he's an old friend of mine" Craig spoke in his dull like tone while taking his coffee while taking a sip from it.

"O-old friend?" I repeated, finding it surprising he was friends with Thomas but now that I think about it , Thomas did look familiar but where did I see him before? Did we meet before?  
>"Well i-it's nice to meet you" he shyly spoke<p>

"It-it's nice to meet you too" I spoke under my breath while feeling my cheeks burning.

"so are WHORE! Two dating?" Thomas asks suddenly

"Yup, why do you ask?" Craig wraps his arm around me and holds me close while taking another sip of his coffee.

"you never talk about it before" he pointed out

I looked at Craig who just looked at Thomas with a blank face and speaks without a care in a world "it didn't come up and Tweek is the nervous type, wanna join us for coffee?" Craig offered

"Sure as long as tweek is here FUCK BITCH!" Thomas answered as he took a seat in our booth

I begin to prepare the drinks when I realize that I do not even know what Thomas wants. Craig, I know by heart, I know he wants black coffee with no sugar. I turn to my boyfriend and my new friend:

"Hey T-T-AH! Thomas what would you like?" I ask raising an eye at him while starting up the coffee maker. "Just a mocha with milk with sugar" the way Thomas spoke and smiled just made me feel really nervous.


	3. Thomas feelings

I watched as Tweek fixed my drink, the delicious smell of coffee and chocolate is spreading around us. I love the coffee shop, but because of my disorder, I avoid coming here. I watched the crazy blond noun as Tweek who walk up to me while handing me my drink. Our fingers lightly brushing against each other, I chuckled as I watched his face blush, he looked so cute.

"BITE! Um I mean, thank you" I mumbled.

"AH!" He shouted again, louder. I cannot restrain a smile that I hide behind my cup. Tweek shakes compulsively and ends every sentence with a little 'ah' both shy and nervous. In fact, he is a lot like me.

"But tell me tweek ASSHOLE! Do you have a disorder too?" I dared to asked

"What? What do you mean?" He stumbled as he sat next to Craig, with his arm around the small blond.

"I don't mean to upset you, I was just wondering if you're like me" I asked again

Craig just rolled his eyes while Tweek blinked at me "Um like you?" He replied, his long golden blond hair wild that hung around his face just made him look so innocent, with his coffee colored eyes looking into mine, he was more than cute; I couldn't take my eyes off this blond.

"Yes WHORE! You do not stop yelling all the time, your little 'ah' end of the sentence. So I was just wondering if you also have Tourette syndrome" I took a sip of my drink as I watched his hazel eyes widen and spark.

"This is the name of your illness? Wait! Do I also have tourette's!? Does this mean I'm going to die! OH lord! I don't wanna die!"

He grabbed two stands of his hair around his neck and pulled on them so hard he almost pulled it out. He did not even seem to notice the pain; He chants the name of god and trembles even stronger than before.

I finished my coffee without having envy. This show almost shocks me; does it this always happen? I think I have not made a very good first impression, between my syndrome and frankly my question in discreet. Craig was about to say something as he sips the last bit of coffee but I cut him off "Tweek it's alright, claim down; so-sorry I didn't mean to upset you" I tried to explain while trying to claim down the blond a haired boy.

" This is way too much pressure!" he shouted getting up, I was about to stop him but Craig stood up before I could get a word in and holds his hand " yeah Tweek is right, we should be going "Craig was as dull as ever; he didn't really seem to care about tweek. He pulled the crazy blond out of the booth dragging him to the front with me following close behind.

"Why-why are you leaving so sudden?" I asked looking worried

"We-we have to leave to pick up a few things for School" Tweek spoke under his breath while biting his lip. "South park High school?" I guessed , I was pretty sure that's what Craig told me but I wanted to ask Tweek to make sure Before Tweek could even answer , Craig cut in gently " yes that's right why do you ask?"

I wasn't asking him but fine, Tweek was looking to the sidelines "well BITCH! I'll be going to the same school as you, I was going to pick up my list for classes today"I stated as I smiled at the small blond. He seemed a bit surprised to hear that "you can join me if you want?" I offered the two. "I-I'll go if Craig goes" Tweek spoke shyly who looked at the raven haired Teen However he just looked at us back and forth finally after what seemed like forever he sighed "fine anything to make Tweek happy" He spoke softly while giving a wink to the small blond as he placed his arm around Tweek's small waist causing a small squeak to come out of the blond, which caused a chuckle from the tall raven.

I didn't like how he touched him, he shouldn't be touching him like that; I didn't know why it bothered me so much but it just gave me a bad feeling even though Tweek was not mine.

"Hey Thomas? You coming or what?" Craig snapped his fingers in front of me snapping me out of my thoughts and I nodded without a word, catching up with them as we headed to South park High.

When we first arrived we met up with Clyde and Token, I remember meeting them when I was younger. It brings back good old memories; I shook their hands as I spoke hi to both of them.

"So what's your current option!?" Wondered Clyde.

" PUSSY!" I shouted

Clyde laughed till his face was red, While Token just rolled his eyes "it's not that funny Clyde" Retorts Token. Token had dark skin, he was cool quiet and nice. He explained that Clyde was not yet very mature for his age, I just had to ignore it we both had a good laugh about that. We arrive at the same time in my homeroom to pick up my list of classes; Craig was glaring at Tweek who was freaking out about something.

"What happened now?" Token asked with a raised eye.

Tweek was walking back and forth looking as if he was going to spaz out at any moment and while also trying to cling to anything that comes to his hand, but Craig just shook his head he looked annoyed and upset. "Tweek for fuck sake claim down! Stop acting like a kid! I can't take this much more! I'm going for a smoke!" and just like that he left the room, it made me upset how Craig treated Tweek that way, you would think begin his so called boyfriend he would understand. But I guess not.

"AH! GAH! I CAN-CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" Tweek shouted while pulling his hair

Token leaves us in return, left alone with Tweek, I do not know what to do. He does not cry but he looked so panicked that I cannot help my actions and I can't just leave him.

I grabbed his hand to stop him from pulling his hair out "please do not hurt yourself, Are you okay?"

His stopped in his tracks and looked with fear in his lovely eyes " are you alright?" I asked more softly still holding his soft hand; He looked down not sure if he should answer me.

"N-Ngh! Craig go-got upset with me, when I ran out of coffee and I could-couldn't stop yelling ! and He started yelling! MY GOD IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE MAN!"

"you know if it's coffee , there a shop nearby just down the hall"  
>" Nah, there always busy! And I don't like going alone" He spoke softly claiming down a little as I softly kept holding his hand.<p>

"I will go with you, don't worry I'll protect you" I smiled when I saw his cheeks blushed, it was cute

"B-But what if I fall!?" He shouted

"I will catch you, I'll hold your hand if you want me too?" I spoke as I lead him into the hallway.

"What if the products are out of date?! Or even poisoned?" He asked again thinking out loud.

"Don't worry I'll taste them for you , I only want to keep you safe" even thought the idea of dying scared me too. A silence fell in the hallway. I took note to not curse as if my life depended on it, I did not uttered a single insult.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

I spoke so fast I couldn't stop it, I looked at Tweek thinking he would be Scared but He did not seem to have noticed. He just smiled a small smile and followed me

"Th-thank you Thomas" was all he said in a sweet tone. It made my heart beat

I feel my cheeks burning while I smile back at the blond, I bit my lip violently to keep myself from cursing but only to fail but Tweek didn't seem to mind so we just went to the small coffee shop together. I think I'm starting to like Tweek. I think we're going to be good friends


	4. My heart and soul melted away

Craig POV

I didn't mean it, I was just angry and couldn't handle it; but why did I say that?

I took a deep smoke from the cancer stick as I sat onside the school door; I feel like the biggest pile of shit, why did I yell at Tweekers?

Then again it's not my fault, he should have gotten coffee in the first place, then he wouldn't be like that; and like hell am I going to sorry, if Tweek is going to be in a pissy mood then so be it.

I sighed looking at my black sneakers , there worn out from over the years, I run a hand though my raven dark hair , thinking about what I said maybe I should at least buy him a drink; maybe then he'll forgive me and claim down.

And with that I flick my cigarette and stood , letting my shoes hit against the floor as I enter back in the school with only one thing on my mind I had to find Tweek.

I don't like making him upset, he's the only one who understands me; I found myself lost in though as I walk down the hall, I have no idea where I'm going and why but I know this much: I need to find Tweek.

Before something bad happens….

Please be okay Tweek

Tweek POV

Okay, I admit it, I was absolutely wrong about Thomas. I never met anyone so nice, kind and patient, and when we forget his illness, he is quite ordinary and normal. He even apologized countless times for scaring me this morning. He said he felt like he could be himself around me.

Himself? At first I didn't understand so I just smiled at him as we sat next to being at my usual place in the back row, closest to the fire exit door. It turns out that Thomas had ended up with the same classes as me: History of art strengthened and French. I never take the scientific material for the simple and good reason that well GAH! There just too dangerous! And the practical work is too much pressure! But to my surprise Thomas also wanted to learn French because he didn't want to well hurt himself. Oh god! What if he knocked over something and became one of those monsters like in the movies!

"I'm glad we-we have the same classes, then we can work together" I commented him after we had finished our coffee and we left the room. He smiled softly as he put a hand on my shoulder making me look up at him " I do anything for you Tweek" He just smiled while looking into my eyes, why is he doing that? I raised an eye while looking at him. It was weird and but it made me feel claim.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Kyle hits him upside the head

"OW! FUCK!" He glared at my red haired friend and his eyes went wide and blinked " k-Kyle? Is that you?"

Oh yes, I remember these two met back when we were still kids, Kyle had found out that Eric was faking his tourette's syndrome and had helped Thomas in stopping him but however turns out they just ended up helping Eric.

"It's Thomas right? Haven't seen you in forever man, where you been?" He smiled as the others came joining in. Craig came up front grabbing my shoulders and looking me up and down.

"Are you alright? Look I'm really-"  
>I looked down, was he really sorry? I looked up at him doing my best to smile even though it didn't help and I think everyone saw though my fake smile well not Craig.<p>

"I-it's alright! GAH! I-I'm fine!" everyone looked at one another, however Craig just hugged me and grabbed my hand "I didn't mean it, I-I am really am sorry" he spoke under his breath. I just stood there not really understanding.

"so how are you both doing?" Stan spoke up

He has raven hair and he was caption of the soccer team and could always tell what was on your mind, but always had trouble telling truth.

" GAH!"

" FUCK!"

" Oh my god what a perfect duo! It's just so cute!" this caused Clyde to laugh.

I didn't know why but pissing others off was always something Clyde love to do. Finally one of my few friends showed up it was Butters and Pip.

"Hello old chaps!" Pip spoke in a British tone while butters smiled a warm smile at me and the others " h-hi fella's! " His voice was so cheerful and nice, that it could even melt darkest of hearts.

"Hey fags! " Called a voice I knew oh so well.

A silence falls and we turn to the owner of the voice. Eric Cartman. He had lost some of his weight thanks to the football team. But he was still the same hateful and awful Cartman. Who had chosen me as a target for his bullying lately for some reason? Butters face had started to blush, as he looked at Eric while he rubbed his knuckles together "Um H-hi Eric" it was no secret that Butters had fallen for Eric. I thought they make a cute couple.

"Hmph" Eric turned away, was he blushing?

Butters only giggled. Rumors had been going around that Eric even had a soft spot for Butters, he was just too proud to tell anyone. The two matched up perfectly Butters never gave up hope that one day ,Eric would tell him he loved him as well.

" Oh looks like we have a new kid?" He grins towards Thomas.

"Oh would you just leave him alone fat ass and go fuck Butters" Kyle retorted that got him a glare and red to the face Eric "I don't want to fuck Butters! And I'm not fat I'm big boned! You fucking Jew!" Eric shot back.

Craig was about to stop Eric from going any feather as I saw Thomas violently biting his lower lip until blood came lose. He was trying everything within him to stop his curse but it would not last long.

"OH god so much pressure! E-Eric just leave him alone!" I shouted without even knowing or controlling what I'm saying. I saw Eric glare at me and I knew I was dead.

"What you say spaz?" He growled and before I knew it he was standing in front of me.

" er.. I um AH!" I couldn't speak I had lost all control; I felt so small while Eric was so big as if he kill me at this moment.

"Hey BITCH! Leave tweek alone!" I turned and saw Thomas who had a look of anger and didn't show fear.

"t-Thomas" I spoke softly as I looked at him

"oh so you want to get your fucking ass kicked too?" Eric threaten

Craig step forward causing Eric to back off "you heard him back off or else I'll beat up your fag of a boyfriend!" Craig crossed his arms and gave him a death glare.

"How many times do I have to say it! He's not my fucking Boyfriend! I don't even like him! He's just my…" Eric had trailed off as he looked at butters tears that were falling down his crimson red cheeks as he looked down letting the tears hit the floor. Before anyone knew what was happening the blond had made a run for his life and toward the bathroom of the school. "Nice going fat ass! You made him cry" Kenny glared at him.

When I looked back at my friends I noticed Eric was looking down, he was looking as if he just been broken? Is that the right word, before we knew it he was gone, to the restroom? After butters? Could it be?

No one spoke, I finally noticed Thomas looking at me and he was standing close to me but before he could say a word, Craig had come in between us "are you alright Tweekers? He didn't hurt you did he" I looked to the side Craig can be so overprotective sometimes"I'm-I'm fine Craig "I answered as I felt my face turn red and for reasons unknown he hugged me. I hugged him back as I rested my chin on his shoulder

But something caught my eye; it was Thomas he didn't look like his cheerful self but his smooth face was looking upset, his eyes were glued on the floor. I finally broke the hug "um again I'm fine Craig and I pr-promised I would walk home with Thomas" I spoke as I pulled at my hair. I walked over to Thomas who was still looking a little down.

"Um hi! GAH!" I greeted him as I looked into eyes which caused him to look into mine.

"What is it?" His voice was low and uncheerful.

"Um I wanted to thank you for sa-saving me back there" I suddenly felt my heart beat like crazy.

His face was turning a light shade of red as he smiled "I was just doing what anyone would have done shit!" He smiled at me "does Eric always bully you"

"Well…y-yes sadly "I stumbled over my words as I answered him.

"Then I will walk you to school every morning! And protect you from getting hurt" he spoke while grabbing my hand, I jumped a little but I claimed at the warmth of his hand.

"AH!"

"BITCH! So what do you say?"  
>I looked up shyly; it seemed like it was way too much to handle! Oh man! But-but Craig doesn't walk me to school he just meets up with me at the bus stop, Craig isn't always there.<p>

"Al-alright"

I told the others we were leaving early, Craig offered to come but Thomas pointed out that Clyde needed his help with moving his lazy butt.


	5. I wont let you go

Butters POV

' I don't even like him!' those words repeat though my mind as I rubbed my wet eyes as more tears came rolling down my cheeks; sniffing as I cover my eyes trying to calm down. How-how could he say that? Am I really that bad, what's wrong with me?

I really needed a hug; I think this as I wrap my arms around myself, as my head hung low while my back was against the stall.

That's when I hear the front door to the restroom slam open, heavy footsteps ego though out the room, it was old so it was no surprise. That's when I hear the sounds of the stall doors begin kicked opened by someone who was strong and maybe even scary.

"HEY! EVERY HEAR OF FUCKING KNOCKING FATASS!" someone shouted from one of the stalls that I'm guessing he kicked in "just shut up asshole! Did you see a blonde run into one of the stalls?" the voice did indeed belong to Eric; my body had frozen and didn't even notice my sniffing had stopped. "Blonde cry baby? Yeah in the last stall, now would you fuck off and let a man take a shit in peace!" the teen shouted the sound of slamming the one of broken door, I stood there because I was in the last stall, I was hoping and praying that god would just make all this go away. No such luck, oh jeez… the sound of heavy footsteps stopped and I could see Eric's brown sneakers outside my stall.

My heart was beating fast, waiting for the door to be kicked in; but it never came instead came three small knocks "Butters stop crying and come on out" he ordered, I just looked away " go-go away Eric!" I shouted with new tears coming out, I was so weak at times like that. "Stop begin such a fag, look about what I said, I-I didn't mean-"Eric was trying to say but he was having hard time with his words, I pushed my tears away as I stood up from where I sat "then what was it? T-to make yourself look good, face it Eric you not going to change! And you never will!" my voice was shaky and high, the sudden fear took over my mind as my hands covered my mouth. Oh shucks me and my big mouth.

I waited for the yelling and cursing from Eric "your right" was I hearing things? did Eric Cartman just say agree with me? "w-what?" I asked making sure my ears were working "y-you heard me" he paused before going on " I've treated everyone even you like shit, I lied to you , used you and called you a gay fag" Eric spoke he almost sounded sad " but no matter what you were always there"

I felt my face heat up a bit as I listen to every word but I was still mad at him, I looked at my light blue sneakers.

"You were there for me when I cry, when I needed someone and you were the only one who gave me love" although I could not see it, Eric was smiling. Call it a feeling.

"E-Eric I don't know" I was cut off by Eric "I love you butters"

My heart was beating fast, I been dreaming and praying for those words it was just too good to be true, I could feel my weakness as he spoke those words. I finally opened the stall door to come face to face with the tall Eric Cartman. His Dark fire eyes locked with my baby blue eyes "then why did you say all those things you said weren't true?" I spoke softly "what do I have to do, to prove to you that I love you?"

His voice was claim and soft, that's when I notice how close we where I could feel his warm breath against my soft skin, which causes my cheeks to turn crimson red " kiss me" my voice was low and shy.

I felt his lips press against mine, the kiss was ruff and hard but I soon melted into his arms as I felt Eric's strong arms wrapped around my small frame, he played with my tough as I ran my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck while my one hand played with his hair, I felt my legs grew weak as Eric moved his hand up my shirt. Is this a dream? Please don't let it be a dream

Craig POV

I fucking hate Thomas, fucking Cartman. Always there to ruin my day! Almost lost my temper with him, if Thomas hadn't stopped me then Cartman would be dead, I walked back and forth in my room and to make matters worse, Thomas is getting way too close to tweek, I don't like it ;he annoys me so fucking much! "Craig? Craig!" Clyde interrogates my train of thought "huh? I wasn't listening" "yeah, I noticed what's bugging you man?"  
>These are situations such as this one that reminded me why Clyde' is my friend. He may be playboy and frankly immature, but someone when someone is fucking pissing me he can tell, sometimes I can hide my anger but right now my face is contorted with rage.<p>

"You're jealous right?"

The smirk my friend gives tells me that he knows. Our eyes met me jealous? Thomas is one of my friends; I should trust tweek more but just seeing those two! I leave tweek for a few minutes and those two are already becoming friends? I collapse on my bed, I feel suddenly drained of all energy. I looked up at the ceiling feeling my head relax " so go ahead tell me everything" Cylde sits in my computer chair " you left Thomas all alone with Tweek , do you regret it?"  
>" tweek can hang out with whoever he wants, but I didn't think they would become that close so fast. To tell the truth, I'm worried that Thomas might even take him away"<p>

" Tweek would never do that, the little spaz is crazy about you" says my chocolate haired friend while nodding " it's only been one day and he walking home with him! They even told me they were going to a show together" I almost crush the can of coke I was drinking. " At the same time you have to admit you hate going to art shows, Tweek is certainly happy to have someone to share his passion "

" I can go to a show, easy" I sighed without having been convicted " Dude you fell asleep at the beginning of Romero and Juliet play" Cylde's face held a look that said really? Oh shit Tweek told him about that.

I remember it so well, Tweek had gotten free tickets live to a play that he really did love, however I didn't really understand it during the middle where he see's Juliet , I may have rested my eyes. That's when I hear a loud shout which caused me to wake, as soon as I opened my eyes I see everyone looking at me others looked annoyed. It wasn't until we left that Tweek told me that he didn't like how I fell asleep during the play, at first I thought he forgave me. But looking back on it , I don't think he ever did.

" you know Craig I understand you're jealous, but you and Tweek were the same way because it allows you understand a little more what you feel"  
>" what do you mean?"<p>

"Well, when you and Tweek were spending allot of time together didn't you feel happy? Sometimes feelings can evolve without even realizing it. The fact that you have found this, only proves how much tweek means to you"

I stood up and looked at him as if he gone crazy "so you mean I should spend more time with him?"

Clyde snaps his fingers "you got it dude!"

And from that moment forward, my top goal was to spend as much time as could with Tweek , he means the world to me, he's been my best friend and my boyfriend for a long time.


	6. Somehow I was Capitcated

Thomas POV

The first week of school went quick for me, all my classes were a breeze and I even got to be with Tweek for most of my classes, I couldn't stop looking at him he was just so lovely. The way he smiled , just everything seemed to make him perfect, I think about him all the time; I feel so close to him which is why I decided to help him with our report. We sat in the living room and go out the hardware.

"I made the sketches and BITE! With all the notes you have taken, we will pass for sure!" I looked at Tweek, who just smiled and I smile back. He was wearing a green long sleeve top with a dark coffee brown vest with long dark skinny jeans that seemed to hug his waist, along with his midnight dark boots. I felt myself getting hot at the wild blonde, my god I am in love with Tweek

Tweek POV

I smiled at Thomas, in the past few days, we're grown much closer. He is a great guy, he knows a lot about American art of the twentieth century-while my specialty is rather the European movements of sixteenth-and he proposed to unite to our report. And now I am totally used to his illness, I must admit that I even see people turn indignant without daring to say anything whenever he let out a curse were rather funny.

I sat up crossed legged across from Thomas, after a few hours of working I finally speak up asking if he was thirsty, He nodded and sat down our notes and he stood up, Thomas held out his hand in front of me "come on let's go" his voice was so smooth, I take his warm hand and he pulled me up on my feet.

I removed hand as I disappear for a while in the kitchen; I did get into the apartment a few houses from the shop Harbuck where my family lives which who were on a road trip for a couple weeks. I noticed that he entered, his golden eyes explored around the kitchen "Here, milk, brown sugar with half, exactly the way you like" I noted, taking the only normal size cup that we keep for guests.

"You remember?" He smiles cheerful

"Of course, how could I forget, coffee says a lot about you Thomas" I explain while fixing his coffee "oh then what does it say about me?"

I hand him the warm cup of coffee as I sit next to my guest and consults sketch art installations he made while preparing my answer carefully. This is a conversation I had with all friends in my world like Craig, Clyde, Token, Kenny, Butters and surprise Eric. So it's time for Thomas to enter my circle, he is now one of my friends.

"Your coffee reveals your food tastes and therefore a part of your character and your organic weaknesses. By observing your choice, I guess things about you. I can say that you do not like what is too harsh, you follow me?"

My friend shakes his head, half-impressed. He drinks his coffee and compliments me on its quality, and then he grabs my notes and offers:

"Do you want to start PUSSY!" Immediately starts to write, I shake my head "Don't worry, we still have time"

He gives me a bright smile with chuckle. I am quickly getting used to his Thomas's syndrome and I don't even notice it in his sentences was chopped by bad words. "Hey" he exclaims "Token told me he's having a party next weekend, you want to come with me?"

"I'm already going with Craig, you can come with us if-if you want? AH!"

"I love to go with you"

His enthusiasm surprised me so much that I feel deep inside me that warm loving feeling what is this? I criticized myself telling myself that I was just being paranoid. Thomas wouldn't ever try anything on me; He knows I'm with Craig and we're just friends. Thomas smirks and finishes off his coffee, I get up to refill his cup as I stood by the coffee maker.

"So how-how is school so far?" I asked, while pouring another cup of coffee

"It's going great, thanks to you"

"AH!" My heart had skipped a beat, I jump and dropped everything on the kitchen floor. Thomas was standing right behind me, his comment and his voice w-was just weird! Why-why is my heart beating so fast! OH GOD AM I GOING TO DIE!? Too much pressure!

"Sweet Jesus!" I exclaim almost tripping over my feet.

"Are you o-okay? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you!"

Fortunately this time nothing is broken, only coffee was spilled everywhere.

"I'm sorry" He apologizes again "I only stress you out"  
>The way he looked, his face looked like he was about to break out in tears, it wasn't true he didn't stress me out or bother me. "No, not at all!" I reply "I like you Thomas; you're my friend I assure you. You make an effort to get closer to me, I mean I realize that I'm weird with my mannerisms, my paranoia…and I'm addicted to coffee"<p>

"That's why I want to be your friend" He says I turned looking into his eyes and I throw him a puzzled look. I thought Craig was the only one on earth to love strange things. "It's hard to live with my Tourette's syndrome. Most of the time OH SHIT! I feel so much shame and I was bullied and beat up because of it, so I understand. I know what it's like to have something you can't control. I understand you"

I looked at him with my hazel eyes widen, the thought finally hit me, I finally understand when he told me he could be himself, he understood me; he knows what it like to be me, it's weird he seems so brave and nice.

My face was burning, I couldn't look away from Thomas as his hand comes to rest gently on mine and his fingers wrap around mine. The contact freezes me in place , I am silent Thomas smiled again, more tentatively, and he squeezes my hand a little more as his other hand rests on my right shoulder, are noses are almost touching and I-I can't pull away, it's wrong! My heart is beating nonstop. His fingers caress my wrist while his other caresses my collarbone, I felt hot and my legs were going weak.

"Tweek I…."  
>His face was so red, I never notice before but he had bags under his eyes like he had a hard time sleeping, just like me. What is going on!? Why can't I move or even push him away! OH GOD!<p>

My cell phone went off, thank god! "AH!" I claimed when I found out it was just my phone; I pulled away from Thomas and out of his hands.

I pulled out my navy colored phone from my skinny jeans and pushed the answer button "Um Hello?" I faced away from Thomas yet I could feel Thomas's eyes burning into my back "Hey tweek" It was a dull voice and I knew only one person with that voice "AH! Craig! I-It's you" I shouted, I could hear a sigh " yeah it's me, Hey are you free tonight?" his voice was claim and sounded hopeful , I looked at behind me to see Thomas just looking back at me with a blank look on his face " yes I'm free " " Great! I'll pick you up at 8, I'll see you soon" His voice was soft "y-yeah sure Craig bye" We said our goodbye's then I hung up and put away my phone, I looked away from Thomas.

"I think we have done enough work for today"


	7. I can feel myself slipping away from you

Craig POV

I fucking hate lines, this is bullshit I think this as we stand here " Craig would you claim down, it's not the end of the world" I hear the smart ass comment, I snorted but kept my cool and just gave him a flip of my middle finger, Kenny holding his hands up in mock surrender along with a chuckle " sorry"

I rolled my eyes, thinking back on the idea of a double date, what could go wrong? I said oh I don't know, Kenny not shutting up.

I turned away from him, I wasn't going to let one thing get me in bad mood; everything had to be perfect I owe it to tweek.

He's my everything, I lean in and nuzzle his cheek earning just a blush from my Tweekers in returned, he had been quiet since we got here, sure he would let out a 'gah' every now and then but that was it.

Tweek begin quiet was never good, but maybe he just wanted to get out of cold and into the play "four "I answered before the tall man in the ticket booth could ask, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my skull black wallet using my left hand to pay him before I knew it, Kenny and Butters had already taken their tickets and headed inside.

Tsk, when is he going to get a clue and get it though his thick blond skull of his that Kenny isn't going to come around, that bitter cold truth crossed my mind as I watched the two walk into large candle light room full with rows of seats, it was very fancy and soft I took note as we sat down. Tweek and I sitting in few seats in front to have a good view of the play, not that it was problem in first place not that many people were there to begin with, with Kenny and Butters sitting next to us not like it really mattered.

I look over at something much more entraining to me, his hazel eyes so full of life and energy , I cupped his cheek feeling the warmth of cheeks, his long wild blond hair stood out every end but yet it was so soft and when I lend in, the smell of coffee and chocolate hit my nose this only made me want him more, when I tried to kiss his soft lovely lips , he turned his face away causing my lips to land on his cheek " hey what's wrong?" I asked, he began to shake and mumbling along the lines of "ER! T-Too much pressure"

Tweek was never really good at lying, I placed my finger under his chin and force him to look at me " Tweek please tell me" his hazel eyes seemed to be full of regret and wonder as if he was trying to decide to tell me " Craig I-" before he could go on, the lights dimmed and the stage light shined on centered stage and then the curtain raised.

Tweek broke awake from my gaze and his eyes were now glued on the play, I sighed dropping the subject for now. So far the play isn't boring, dare I say it's actually good? So far from what I gathered It's about this small girl who's father won't let her live her dreams and the father is kind of an asshole, man do I know how that feels. I find myself smiling because all she wants is to have her dreams come true, she reminds me of ruby (even though she is a brat I will still protect her from anything) I place my arm around Tweek , to get his eyes on me for just a moment so I can whisper to him softly how much I love this.

He doesn't turn to look at me; he just keeps watching the play.

Should I be worried? No don't be silly, he's probably thinking of somewhere to go as thanks for me loving this play, so with that safe thought I turned back and watched the rest of the show.

After it ended, we took our leave that's when I hear whimpering, I sigh deciding stop the horny Kenny from touching Butters "Kenny stop trying to fuck butters" I turned giving him a frown, his one hand was almost up the crybaby's shirt with his other holding him close, he turns at me making a sad face "aw come on! Just little more" "No" he finally sighed and removed his hands and stuffed them into his baggy jeans; "Tha-thanks Craig" Butters sniffed as he smiled, I ignore it and we finally leave.

Its cold, the wind is howling as we continued to walk on the sidewalk, I look beside me at tweekers "Did you enjoy the show?" I ask He doesn't say a word; he just looked down and mumbles something under his breath "er! It-it was nice" it was the way he just said it, I didn't buy it "Just nice?" he avoided my gaze.

I grabbed his hand; his fingers are warm against mine "tweek, if there is something on your mind"

I could see tears building up in his eyes as he stays close to me "I-I just been having a really bad day"

Cartman POV

Shit it's cold, I curse as I stand at the bus stop, pulling up my hood feeling the cold air against my skin, looking at my watch I grow even more annoyed a the fact that it's almost fucking midnight; the bus was supposed to have come 4 minutes ago, this is what I get for working overtime.

I usually don't take the bus, in my option it's for fucking poor people like Kenny; I mean why should I pay fucking money when I can get butters to drive me, however I had no choice since butters had to go out with that fucking poor asshole Kenny, I was left with no choice! I mean it's not like I give a crap what butters does with Kenny, I mean I don't care! I…I don't care

I could just see it, that fucking perv just trying to get in butters pants oh god it makes me sick! I plopped on the bench and covered my face with my hands, letting out a groan of frustration. Today seems to be the worst day of my life, nothing seems to be going my way and I fucking hate it; I think over the daily events starting with this morning

Flashback

I hear my phone go off I growled at the sound of it, I turn not even going answer or see who was calling but then my phone started to ring " god damnit do they have any idea of what time it is!?" I grabbed my dark red phone that butters had bought me, I flipped opened my phone and looked over it.

Butters- Hey Eric! I won't be at work today, because I promise Kenny I would go out with him to a play

He's hanging out with him? What the fuck!? Why would he even say yes to that poor shit! I wasn't going to let him off just like that!

Eric- butters you're a faggot!

I threw my phone against the wall out of anger, this is so gay! At this point I couldn't get to back to sleep so I just decided to get dressed and get work over and done with; I wasn't going to be poor like Kenny, working at KFC was something I enjoyed, if you did a good job you got paid and free chicken.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I had to say I looked as handsome as always; also no matter what that Jew says, I'm big boned damnit! I didn't give a shit what some people thought about me anymore, because most of them were bitches and assholes, well I did care about someone noticing me. I ran a hand though my messy dark hair, it seems just yesterday we had sex in that restroom, although I would never say it out load it was best sex of my life. I searched around my room and found my work shirt; I haven't washed for, what? Three days? It's still good for another day and with that I put it on and put on my everyday brown baggy jeans.

I feel like shit, why? Because my bitch of a boss just told me if I want to keep my job, then I gotta work overtime! God damnit! This means I would have to take the late bus.

If there one thing I hated out of everything! It was the 1 am bus! There are always no empty seats left. It fucking pisses me off how people ride the late bus and sucks fucking balls.

After my long nightmare shift ended, I left the hellhole I called a job even though the free chicken was worth it but the fact of listening to that bitch complain for four hours long, was so not!

Flashback ends

I continued to wait another 3 minutes, taping my foot I was starting to lose my temper; It's always fucking late, it's full of assholes just dying to take all the seats! Man people can't drive for shit in this town; I plain on moving out of here as soon as I get out of high school.

I hear footsteps; I shook my head at the thought of some other asshole that might take the last seat! COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!?

"h-hi Eric, sorry I'm late"

The voice was soft and cheerful, I looked to my side to find butters standing close to me with a cheerful smile in place, his baby blue eyes stared into my dark brown one's I was speechless, at first I was going to yell at the little fag for leaving me but then I stopped, I saw something that made me angry. A black eye. It was dark mixed with purple his eye was turning red, I could hear a couple of sniffs meaning he had been crying, this made me so fucking pissed! No one I mean no one does that to butters! That's my job! "What-what the fuck happen to you?" I would have kicked my own ass for even messing up my own words "DID KENNY DO THIS!? DID HE HIT YOU!?"

Butters at first look scared "What-what? You mean my eye? It's nothing, I just…got him upset and it's didn't end well" He chuckled as if he didn't even notice, I grabbed him "you know god damn well that's not true! I will kick that's black asshole ass!" I held him close to me not even giving a damn who saw us, he looked up at me and smiled softly " no, Eric please…just let me handle this " how can someone go through so much pain but just go around smiling without a care in the world, maybe that's why Kenny gets away with it. I felt myself wanting him, to protect him in any way I could so I did the only thing I could do, I kissed him and he kissed me back.


	8. Was our love ever allowed?

Thomas POV

"SHIT! I can't find anything to wear" I kept flipping though my closet trying to find something to wear to token's party, tonight had to be perfect; tonight was going to be perfect.

"Thomas is everything alright?" my mother poked her head in calling from the doorway, almost getting hit with a shirt "FUCK! Y-yeah sorry mom, just getting ready to go out with a few friends"

Ever since we moved to South park, it's rare I ever see her since she works twice as hard, then before we moved; this was first time I've seen her in weeks "I just can't find anything good to wear!" My gaze searching looking high and low "but you have so many good clothers, what wrong with the one's you have"

" M-mom, I'm trying to impress someone" " oh I see!" the smile she gave was heartwarming " you remind me of when I was younger" I rolled my eyes while smiling, my mother could read me like a book; she started searching though my closet, pulling out a sooth jet black long sleeve button up shirt, I've never seen it before" I was saving it for your birthday, but maybe you can put it to good use" it was perfect, as she handed it to me the dark shirt shined in the light of my bedroom.

I owed her big time for this, I even found some dark jeans to go with it; the outfit was perfect After getting dressed; I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair, I took a good look at myself in the bathroom mirror ; the jet long sleeve shirt that I had button up but also just leaving the one button undone along with the shirt collar along with my long dark blue skinny jeans that fit along with the outfit; I ran my long fingers though my dark blond hair, I couldn't do anything with it but I couldn't believe it was me, who I was looking at though the mirror.

I could hear my mom down stairs, getting ready for work; I let out an annoyed sigh as my dark sneakers hit against the wooden stairs. I told her goodbye, as I could hear the car horn outside; from the Voice I could tell it was Craig who was behind the wheel.

Clyde POV

I honk on the car horn "come on!" I shouted out the window, I couldn't help myself, this was taking forever! "Clyde stop it "Craig snapped at me, while putting out his smoke. I sat back putting my hands behind my head "what's taking this dude so long?" Craig raised an eye looking at me in the rear view mirror" we been waiting for like 5 minutes"  
>I just grumbled in return and turned to Tweek, he was quiet the whole way, he would play with his thumbs while listening to the soft music on the radio, and he let out "GAH! Clyde! Don't do that!" I let out a chuckle it works every time, I had moved my two fingers up and down his neck making it feel like bug was crawling on him, it was cruel I know but still kept me busy; finally I hear the car door open and the guy Craig told me about, sat in the back seat behind me, from what I could tell Thomas looked kinda hot, he wasn't my type but if Craig wasn't dating Tweek then I hook him up with Tweek speaking of which the wild blond seemed to have gotten really quiet since Thomas arrive.<p>

Craig was driving down the road when Thomas spoke up"Thanks for letting me come along guys FUCKING SHIT!" hearing this, I laughed at his cursing; oh man! This kid cracks me up! Craig seemed to roll his eyes "don't mention it" was his only reply, as his eyes stayed glued to the road "no really I-""no seriously don't .say .anything" he spoke the last two words , showing he didn't want to hear anything out of him; I wish Craig would get the sand out of his own pussy and relax; he knows as well as I do that Tweek would never leave him and Thomas didn't have a chance.

Thomas seemed to be looking at mostly tweek for most of the ride and it was clear that something was going on because he had gently placed a hand on Tweek's shoulder, his head turned and he raised an eye at Thomas " thanks for inviting me Tweek, you look nice" his voice was soft and sweet, It was clear he by the tone in his voice that he was trying to hit on him, not only that but he was doing it right infront of Craig, man this dude must got some big balls.

Seeing this Craig gave Thomas a look, saying 'touch him and you die' Thomas looked back with a glare of his own, this was not good, I could hear the sound of loud music outside the widow which means only one thing "we're here!" Craig slammed on his breaks; stopping the car in place.

Craig POV  
>Clyde begin the moron he was, had already taken off without us: after parking the car, I took the keys and shoved them into my pocket and I entered token's large house with Tweek and Thomas following behind me.<p>

Everywhere you looked there was either drinking or potheads, yup this was one of token's party's alright; when I hear Token's voice.

Token greeted me and thanked me for coming, however as soon as he see's Nichole and just like that; he was gone in a flash, he seemed to only have eyes for Nichole and she didn't seem to mind token one bit.

Clyde or Token seemed to though the best parties in town, if you took a look around; you could see why they were rich so it was nothing new but however I could have fun, even though there was a lot of people, the smoke feels my lungs as the music edo's though the main room.

I am nowhere near drunk to handle this, I was getting a really bad headache; I look around me and I get a bad feeling when I don't see Tweek, he was alone with Thomas that did not sit well with me; I find myself storming though the house trying to find Tweek so I can get him away from Thomas. Then I see him, or at least I thought it was. However I realize it was just butters when I saw he was with Cartman. I walk up to him not caring, only hoping Butters had seen tweek.

"Hey butters-"before I can I ask anything else, the large fatass himself got in my way almost as if using himself as a human shield to protect the blond " need something fag?" "With you? No "I snored while covering my nose, god I could smell his cheesy poofs on his breathe and with hint of beer might I add. We locked eyes " step out of my way asshole" " Fuck you Craig!" "E-Eric don't please!" Butters begging Cartman, to my surprise he looked at the small blond and sighed.

"you got lucky Tucker" He backed off, even if butters hadn't of stopped him Cartman I would have kicked his ass and Cartman knew that as a fact but not the point, I looked back at butters " where's Tweek?" I was in no mood for this, my headache was getting worse at first before answering he somewhat hesitated " aw geez..I-I saw him go off somewhere with Thomas"

I was in shock, Tweek and Thomas alone? No fucking way! If he lays one hand on Tweekers I'll beat his ass so bad! He won't even be able to walk home before I could even think, I found myself running around the house.

Tweek POV  
>I hold a wet towel to Thomas. He takes it without even looking at me and puts it on his wound.<p>

"A-are you okay?" I asked him softly sitting next to him on the bed, He growls something that sounds close to 'yes' yet, I don't think this is true.

How did this happen? Well, Thomas had argued with Cartman, and the drink which he held was made of glass, so it ended up cutting his wrist. I knew we had to get away from the others, so I brought him upstairs so he could heal and claim down. It bled a lot, I nearly freaked out because I thought he was going to die! Oh god! But I managed to stop the blood flow. That was the first time, I ever saw Thomas really angry, like he could have hurt Eric if Butters and I hadn't of stopped them and It all started out so well, we were talking happily with Butters When Eric came in and he was a little drunk, he was looking at Thomas who was glaring back without showing a sign of fear.

"I know who you are now!" He exclaimed in his drunken state "Thomas Harries right" he snaps his fingers as if the thought had just hit him "who had that Tourette syndrome? Holy shit!" He laughed

"Yeah" simply grumbled Thomas. He wanted to shorten this conversation as possible; Thomas still never forgot what Eric had done.

"What happened your daddy didn't want you so you went back to mommy?"

Eric would never say something with so much wickedness endless he was drunk out of his mind, While Butters spoke sorry over and over while trying to drag away the drunk. I grabbed the arm of Thomas to train elsewhere, but he remained stone frozen.

" SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH! G-go fucking piss on your mom!" Thomas unleashed a curse, but still did not move only using his words, Anger over took his body and his grip around the glass he was holding, was cracking before he could say anything more, the glass had broken into a thousand pieces, the sharp one cut his skin. I nearly screamed, panicked at the sight of all the broken glass, even the blood made me want to pass out.

Many People were looking at us, even Butters was in shocked but he was able to pull Eric away from Thomas. His hand was bleeding and…he was crying, was this the same Thomas I had met? However the tears had brought me back to earth. Next thing I knew I had brought him up stairs so he could relax, and I have to say I surprised myself, usually I just freak out at even the thought of blood.

I saw him barely wipe the dried blood his skin without wincing in pain"Wait, I'll do it" I leaned in, facing him, and take the wet towel, slowly I gently scrub the stains and try to be careful with the skin.

He sighs, closing his eyes "Am I hurting you at all?" I asked looking at him, he shook his head "it stinks but I'm okay, don't worry and Tweek..." I stopped and looked into his golden eyes, he smiles at me " thank you" this was the same Thomas I knew, the shy, brave, and most caring person I knew, I smiled softly at him " it's nothing" I started cleaning again. I didn't notice how close we were, I can feel his breath on my cheek, the feeling it's wrong but I push this thought away from me, this is not the time to be thinking of myself; I feel that Thomas is nervous, his breathe is increasing.

Then suddenly everything even time, seemed to stopped for me; I felt something warm touch my lips, He kissed me!? THOMAS KISSED ME! Oh sweet Jesus!

"Th-Thomas what are you doing?" I pulled away from his lips, this was wrong! Craig's going to kill me! Then feed my underpants to the gnomes! Oh god!

"Sorry" his face was red as a rose "I-I couldn't help it"

"y-you couldn't stop it?" I spoke as if he had spoken in some foreign language. I'm so confused!

"Yes, I….I'm very attracted to you Tweek, I-I have fallen for you"  
>Did-did he just say, he loves me!? Oh god! He is Crazy? This is so embarrassing! He knows I'm dating Craig!<p>

" Thomas, I can't….I'm taken"  
>" I know, but he doesn't love you like the way I do" his words are soft, I cannot look away from him " He doesn't even show you his true feelings, I tell you everything and I make you smile"<p>

" No your-your wrong! Craig does show his feelings! He l-loves me for the way I am!"  
>Thomas shakes his head; he takes each of my hands in his and replied, looking me in the eyes.<p>

"No, he doesn't; haven't you noticed it? He doesn't love you; he only likes you because of how you spazz out"

No…that just can't be true! I won't believe it! I will not believe it! I…It can't be, no Craig means the world to me! He loves me for more than just the weird part of me! I-I know he does. Doesn't he?

"Craig does not like you, he doesn't understand what it's like, please….give me a chance…I…I love you "

I wanted to shout, to scream that he was wrong! But deep in my heart, I know he's right. Craig does love me but he only loves me because of all the problems I have, Disappointment runs though my blood. I cannot move. I feel Thomas wrap his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap, he slowly strokes my back, there are no words leaving me.

The soft face of Thomas approaches mine, I can't fight this anymore; I try to break away but Thomas is stronger, he keeps a good grip on me and presses me against him.

I feel tears running down my cheeks, as I felt his lips against mine; his hands moving slowly up and down my small waist, I leaned into him as he deepened the kiss; my hands ran up his chest wrapping around his neck as if on cue, his soft kisses started to go faster, I found myself falling into his embrace along with his sweet scent; I whimper from the kisses on my neck as he started to unbutton my shirt.

I …I didn't want this, but however I did nothing to stop it; the hands that should have pushed him away only pulled him closer to me, my legs that should have kicked and screamed for help. Only turned against me, was the government controlling me!? I wasn't screaming for help but …for something else.

I can't control myself, everything is a blur to me; I was almost naked and lying down on the bed. Golden eyes was looking into my hazel eyes, how could one person just make me feel this weak my heart is beating like crazy; He crushed his lips against mine again-I moaned as Thomas positioned himself between my legs. Pulling my dark green shorts along with my boxers, throwing them to the side I stammered something incoherently and blushed.

The way he looked at my body, made me feel as like a small animal about to eaten, oh god what if he does eat me!? Tweek…" He moaned huskily, moving right down on top of me to claim my already swollen lips while his hands fumbled with the zipper on his dark jeans.


	9. Why won't you just listen to me

Thomas POV

I pulled Tweek closer to me, as I felt the bright sun feel the room, I sighed as I smelled Tweek's Hair, it was like I had a cup of coffee right in front of me; I felt Tweek try to pull away but my grip only tighten around his waist, that's when I heard the door swing open hitting the wall "GAH!" I felt the covers begin pulled straight off of us "the fuck is this!" the voice was loud and not at all happy, it only belong to one person " C-Craig! It's not what it looks like! I-""Tweek downstairs." It was more of an order than anything else, his dull gray eyes were burning into mine golden ones " but Craig-" " I said now!" he sounded even more deathly, with that Tweek grabbed his clothes and left out the door running for his life not looking back. I wanted to go after him but I froze the anger that Craig held in those eyes it wasn't normal " what did you do?" he growled, I glared back and I didn't even bother holding back 'ass whore' I yelled, the next thing I saw was his first and then everything went dark.

Butters POV

I had just started up my blue cooper, as I looked in my rear view mirror which showed tweek lying down in the back seat, with his head resting against my dark baby blue sweater that I had left in my car last night; aw jeez poor tweek, I wonder what happened to him.

I had just found him by the stairs as I was leaving this morning, I had stood out all night with Eric and oh boy I just knew I was going to get a good talking too and maybe even grounded for four weeks however I notice by the look on Tweek's face and his tears; something must have happened, at this point he was sobbing even as I was backing out of driveway. Tweek had been broken, when I first found him I asked him if he wanted to wait for Craig but he just shook his head, mumbling that he just wanted to go home and would tell me later.

The last I saw of Craig, he-he was looking for Tweek and it seemed like he was in really bad mood maybe he was just cranky, we had just pulled up in front of his apartment "H-hey um you okay to walk?" He nodded sitting back up and handing back my sweater, by closer look I wasn't begin mean but he was a mess as if someone had….no don't be silly butters, plus it's none of my businesses but begin what Eric called a 'kiss butt' mom doesn't like me to swear, I sighed as he was just about to leave " um he-hey wanna have some Tea? It will make you feel better if you talked about it" I barely spoke above a whisper, he looked at me shaking more then he normally would and shook his head as in no "no, gah! Maybe-maybe later" he put on a fake smile and walked inside.

Craig Pov

Next thing I knew I was at my house ruby was washing my bloodily knuckles which only reminded me of what I had done. That fucking asshole, Tweek slept with him; god how he could do this to me, Ruby left without saying a word; I looked down at my hand, no matter what I do I seemed to, i only hurt Tweek.

I'll try and call him I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone , I sent him about four texts and 1 voice message; I wasn't sure but I think I was crying. Butters or someone must have taken him home, yeah I'm sure he's fine, oh who am I trying to fool; he must be scared out of his poor mind. Tweek how can I make things right, I love you and never meant to hurt you; I feel like I'm begin torn in three.

Tweek POV 

It was the afternoon before Butters had found out about Thomas and me, he was needless to say shocked and I couldn't blame him, I took a sip before going on and telling him how Craig found us and his anger scared me, I know why he did it; this was my sin I created, I told Butters that It wasn't bad but even though I was tricked, I couldn't bring my heart in attempting that Thomas was a bad person.

He didn't say a word, just poured me a cup of tea while he thought the whole ordeal before asking or even giving his own option. I slowly but while still shaking take a sip of my tea " you're in love with him?" if I was strong like Craig, I could say no and forget it ever happen, however I couldn't forget this even if I wanted too But Thomas would, if I asked him too; he might break but he would try and do it for me , my red cheeks were clear as any answer, My blond friend just nodded before speaking again "you can't have both, you're going to have to pick-" " I-I know and I don't know who I want!" there is a silence among us, Butters took a sip from his tea and smiled that bright smile " well, think of all the reasons why you fell in love and then you will know what you want"

I simply nodded, pushing my tears away; I didn't understand what he meant god! Soon after finishing my tea I spoke my thank you and left; I felt the afternoon air, flow against my messy hair as I leave and walked down the hard sidewalk away from butters home, my thoughts trace back to this morning, I don't think I have the nerve to face Craig again, and with thought I realized I had turned off my phone off last night.

As my sneakers hit against the sidewalk, I read the upsetting text's that I had received just moments ago, along with a voice message; it nearly broke my heart as I read them.

Tweek, where are you? –Craig

Please answer me, I'll buy your favorite cake just please be safe-Craig

I don't blame you for what happen I just want to talk to you –Craig

Tweek I'm not mad at you just please text me-Craig

The more I read the more I wanted to hate myself, what have I done? How could I be so blind, letting Thomas talked me into having sex with him; Craig did love me, he does everything for me, because I think what hurt the most was the voice message.

"Tweek, why won't you listen to me please don't you know how much I love you? How much I care-"

I deleted it, I couldn't bear to listen to his broken voice, Craig got into more fights then anyone I know however he stood up for me and protected me, Thomas would protect me from Eric but-but Craig told me , I had to start standing up for myself, that's why he wouldn't always be there to help me.

And with that I ran, straight as fast as I could to Craig's; he's always there for me, now it's my turn to be there for him, it's true that I'm scared half to death of what he will say but maybe…maybe.

Craig POV  
>I sniffed as I waited, for something; anything…but my phone was silent, the only thing I could hear was the TV from downstairs, Ruby must be watching TV; for once the house was calm, no fucking yelling for once, I pasted back and forth in my room. That's when I hear his voice, I looked up to see his scared eyes looking into my dull one's, I was so happy to see that he was alright but his feelings did not match my own, he looked scared and lost.<p>

"Craig I-I Nnngh! We-we need to talk "

He was nervous, I took his hand into my own and lead him to my bed; He blinked, I guess he wasn't expecting that, to be honest; I was sad, angry but I want to work things out; I want to be there for him.

I light a smoke, breathing in the toxic fumes and letting it calm my mind when I look to Tweek, he's twitching and I deiced to put out my smoke, as I'm about to put the light out in my ash tray, a shaky hand lands on my hand when I turn I found Tweek's eyes looking close at the still lighted cigarette " um can I-" he pointed at the cancer sick, this took me by surprise and I raised an eye at him " you smoke?" he shook his head as in no, I shrugged handing him the cigarette, he coughed the first time he took a drag from it, I wasn't too shocked but somehow it seemed to claim him down " I-I hate smoking, Nngh!" I took it away from him, putting out "alright…let's talk" Tweek had my full attention, He told me everything without little leaving out any detail; when Tweek told me what Thomas had done to him, I didn't feel as bad for what I did to him this morning speaking of which, I told Tweek what happen and how fucking sorry I was…I expected an 'Craig why would you do that' or just a look of begin scared of me but he didn't , he hugged me and cried only speaking god and how sorry he was " stop blaming yourself, if I had taken the time and listened to you…or if you had told me straight up then I would have been honest" I spoke as I held him in my lap while running my hands though his messy hair.

This was true; I should have listened and done anything to help him but at the same time…It was clear that Thomas didn't know a god damn thing about me; we were friends but however Tweek believe him why? I ask myself this but I don't have the answer; looking into his eyes, I can tell he still thinks that, call it a hunch " Tweek, listen I love you because all the things you do" at first he looks down " however, that's not all, you're the only one who knows how to cheer me up I love making you smile, everything you do lets me know I'm not alone, " he looks surprise and his eyes are wide filled with love " you are perfect just the way you are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" I felt proud of himself, The small blond that seemed speechless let a warm smile form on his lips; no just any smile, it was one that you only see when he truly was happy , the one he only shows to the person he loved and it was one you saw once in your life, he grabbed my hand and placed it over his chest " Nngh! C-can you feel it?" His heart was beating, this caused me to blush "Y-you hide your feelings, but now I feel you and I truly do love you, C-craig I-I love you!"

With that, I kissed him but this time I felt that there was something missing; I pushed it to the back of mind, I had him he was mine and only mine and not a god damn thing was going to take him from me.


	10. With The Sin Can I Win These Feelings

Thomas POV

It was shame I felt, I had totally ruined any chance with my blond haired friend or even a chance to become friends, I placed the cold steak over my black eye I had taken from the freezer, my eye was in pain but that didn't matter; Tweek probably doesn't even want to see my face after what happened, I should have listened to him what was the goal? Tweek cheated on Craig, I lost everything that I wanted so badly and I have no one to blame but myself, I felt the tears that I had been holding back come crashing down "I'm such a hopeless fool..." the room felt so small, I've tried to understand everything even though it's pointless, I can't help it my heart longs for him, I can't stop my love for Tweek; all those things I said, Craig had told me he was having a hard time with him but he still loved him, I hated that; I wanted to save Tweek, even though it may have been not the full truth but I would be lying if I didn't enjoy what happened, it was as wonderful as my dreams had showed me But however all I have is my broken dreams, I can no longer hold him, no more can I hear his sweet voice and most of all, I cannot stand close to him; I am fighting a war that was not meant for me, maybe I am just hopeful fool, I found myself thinking as I sat, my good eye wondered over the clock near my desk '2:00' it's almost lunch time, I'm so caught up in my own thoughts I almost miss the sound of the door bell ringing, the cold steak I had laid down next to the clock as I listened to the soft rings.

I didn't really want anyone to see me in this state, however the person at the door kept ringing the door bell, seems I had no choice; I let out a heavy sigh and found the will to walk down the creeky stairs and the dark hallway, The wooden door slid open easy, my eyes widen I stood there, frozen not even knowing what to say, or form words for that matter " Hi- OH MY GOD! T-Thomas! your eye!" his voice was just as scared as it was this morning, I felt my heart flutter as Tweek placed his soft hand over my hot cheek, I couldn't breathe But I was happy even though it was a touch, it felt like more than that and though he removed his hand my golden eyes looked lonely into his shinning dark one's , I found my voice " oh t-this, I kinda had it coming, I should have known what Craig could do" " I-I'm sorry, I didn't think he would hurt you" His voice was soft and shaky as always, he told me Craig didn't mean it and I reply with sorry and that I never meant for this to happen to you, I place my one hand over my dark bruised eye, not wanting him to look at it anymore the last he needed was to have another spaz attack, however he does something I didn't see coming, he takes my hand that is covering part of my face and held it in his own and takes me into the living room, sitting me on the dark tan coach that sat in the middle of the room, he leaves the room then comes back with some bandages along with a cloth and lastly a bowl of warm water, I tried to tell him that I didn't want this to end up like it had last night but he would hear none of it "GAH! Do-don't worry ER! I don't fully blame you I should have AH! k-Known better" He wet the small cloth and did as gently as he could to clean all the dirt from my eye, I look down at him with my good eye in wonder he was so trusting; even after everything he doesn't blame me well at least not fully but at the same time now that I think about it, Tweek had always been there for his friends and even loved ones, I felt him wrapped the bandages around my eye, I am greatful to have Tweek however no matter how hard I try, he doesn't belong to me " I'm okay with you choosing Craig" it was out of the blue, he was confused and twitched looking to the side " we-well that's just it, I haven't really picked" so there was hope, he hasn't decided but I would have to work pretty hard if I was going to gain Tweek's trust back and maybe even his love for me but what surprised me was that he had not chosen Craig, or at least not yet by any means " But why, You love Craig " it was more of asking then a statement that's when I saw it, it was faint but there a light blush had fallen on to his cheeks " well, I do love him but I …I " He trailed off but started again and was shaking "I-I-I GAH! AAH! I love you th-thomas!" my heart stopped, I could feel my face flush bright red, was this a dream? I was hoping this would not be the case and this was indeed real but I couldn't bring my mind to wrapped around it, I had lost my voice as I stared into those lost yet begging eyes, I had to know I had to prove this was real and his words mean something " can-can I kiss you?" My voice is low and shy, fearing what the answer was " ER!" he nodded with tears falling and I did the same, unlike last time this was a gentle kiss; my actions were slow and soft as I cupped his cheek moving my thumb against his Jaw line, earning a light moan in return I licked his bottom lip wanting more.

I want you, I deeply need you , I won't forget you as I speak these sweet nothings against his lips, He sighs to my touch, Tweek truly was lovely and beautiful in every way possible, his eyes, his nose, his small body and most of all his light shinning swollen lips; I feel him start unbuttoning my shirt, I grab both his hands stopping this action; I can't make love to him I don't want to hurt him again instead we just cuddle for the rest of the day. I felt completed with him, I would break if he didn't choose me but I would try and be there for him. I love you too Tweek, he was snoozing but it was still something, this sin that Tweek must carry on his shoulders, can't be easy but whoever he chooses I hope and pray it's me. please let me be the one.

Few weeks later

Token POV

Lunch was weird, I looked at Thomas; his eye was bandaged up, I just shook my head not even spearing him a second look. It was sad, to be honest Thomas was in the wrong even though he's been silent lately, Today he was picking at his food, I took a sip of my milk as my eyes went back to my book that I was reading before " soo Thomas fucked anyone lately?" I kicked Clyde under the table, getting him to shut up "hey what was that for! I'm just saying!" I kicked him again while turning a page in my book "leave him alone" the last thing we need is for Clyde to open his big fat mouth and it's bad enough that just about everyone hasn't stopped talking about it, since Clyde told everyone.

Ignoring the both of them, I looked at my watch she should be here any moment; I closed my book and held the gift I had been hiding til this moment; usually Nicole is doing extra credit during this moment, just the thought of her, brought a smile to my face, then I break out of my thoughts hearing my name " Hey Token, Happy valentine's day" she smiled at me, I felt my stomach do jumping jacks " h-hey, um this is for you" I hold out yellow wrapped gift, I smile at her; she gives a smile of her own " you didn't have too" taking the gift she started to open it, I knew Clyde would laugh at me the whole day but I didn't care.

The gift was a box of chocolates with the words I love you on the tad, her face was blushing "thank you this means a lot! " her laugh is cute, I can't help but love it.

Everything about her just seemed to fit, even though Cartman had set up the whole thing just because were black; but honestly I couldn't be happier and I don't care what people think about us.

She sits beside me, playing with my afro as she giggles telling me about her day but my moment of happiness is broken when I hear Cartman's load mouth, god what know?  
>Kyle POV<p>

I looked back from Kenny to Cartman and Butters, Kenny had been giving Eric the evil eye all morning while Fatass had just given his gift to Butters and in return for this, Butters was feeding Cartman while sitting in his fat lap while giggling " Hey fatass, can you fuck your boyfriend somewhere else" it was fucking weird how Eric came out gay, but no surprise since he was always around butters it was no shock " that's nice Kyle" Kenny and even me looked surprised, it was in one ear and out the another ever since those two had been fucking, Cartman barely hears anything around him, he only listens and gives his full attention to butters However I looked at Kenny who had stood up, his hands were in first's and looked about ready to punch something or more someone " you fat piece of shit" He murdered in a dark tone, couldn't blame him if someone had stole my boyfriend away from me then I would be pissed off as all hell; I looked away and over at Stan who was getting an earful from Wendy, how did he put up with her? I shook my head, no he's my best friend and he doesn't even feel that way " K-Kenny, please leave us be" the voice of butters snapped me out of it, Kenny finally sat down and turned away letting out a growl ignoring them.

"So how are our other fags doing?"  
>Cartman smirked to Craig and Tweek who had without me noticing walked up to us, Butters gave a small wave to Tweek and He returned the greeting to me and Butters, last I heard of the two; Thomas had fucked Tweek so as far as I knew, they were trying to fix things up<p>

Craig and Tweek stood side-by-side, with Craig's arm wrapped around Tweek waist while his other flipped off Cartman, who was shaking a bit and pulling on his hair. "We're doing fine; fattass now mind getting the fuck out of my business?"

The two were total opposites. Craig stood tall with cool confidence. Tweek was small and meek however was in my opinion still a total wreck.

Tweek's eyes were glued to the ground as he twitched "M-maybe we should go ugh!"

He started to leave but Craig stopped him and pulled him back in place "Ignore him, tweekers"

I rolled my eyes, why? For god sakes, why of all days did that moron half to start his fat mouth "so Tweek, I see you don't have a gift" he gave them a fake smile "and is it not Valentine's day?" Cartman pointed out, I was about to say something but looking at it now, Eric for once in his life was right. There was nothing in his hands, Butters had pulled out of Eric's grip while he held the small Teddy bear that had been given to him as just one of his many gifts from Fatass " y-yeah, that's t-true…um maybe Craig's just waiting for the right moment" Butters thought aloud without really thinking

I shook my head, waiting for him to say something but he just rubbed his neck and shrugged "Tweek doesn't need a gift, I'm all he needs"

Cartman laughed "your fucking with me right!?" Butters was just kept his mouth shut, while giving a worried look at Tweek who just kept his eyes from even looking around.

He just rolled his eyes "No, I'm not kidding" I gave him a look that said 'seriously?' Even Eric had a dumbfounded look but couldn't help but laugh.

The two finally walked away and to their own table, as soon as they left Cartman and butters were back into their own gay world, giggling and falling for each other while Kenny had placed his head down ignoring them.

Thomas POV

I placed a hand over my shiner that Craig had given me just weeks ago, it still hurt but it's getting better since Tweek bandaged it even though I was selfish and I had hurt tweek.. The very thought that knowing he loves me makes me smile, are we even friends or are we more? I am snapped out of my thoughts as I hear Token yell at Craig, for what? I don't know; I hear something along the lines of ' I can't believe you!' the girl beside him joins in and so had Clyde when I finally looked, I see Craig sitting down across from us with a smirk in place but would send a glare my way, I didn't want to stay around no one would notice speaking of which Tweek was nowhere to be found, it was werid not seeing him with Craig it was so rare you see one without the other, I walked out of the Cafeteria and headed to the restroom's to wash myself up when I first look at myself I hate what I see, a man who had used someone and gotten a black eye by his friend, that's all I see; I didn't even know who I was looking at in the mirror, I can feel the tears threatening to fall that's but at the same time I saw someone who was willing to give his life to make up for everything. I hear it the sound of tears and crying.

I look around me where was this sound coming from I wondered, one of the doors to the stalls was open without really thinking about it I walked up to the stall and peeked inside, the first thing I see is blond wild hair, then I knew who it was right away " Tweak" I whispered, by hearing his own name his head snapped up with hope mixed with tears in his coffee colored eyes which that hope soon faded upon seeing my face.

"You okay" I spoke under my breath, it wasn't the best choice of words but it was a start "no, WH-what do you want" His voice was short and sad, I sighed and sat down beside him "shouldn't you be spending time with Craig? it is valentine's day" I asked, I was still was not okay that he was dating Craig, however Tweek told me he loved both of us but in the end he was small and loyal, which means he would end up choosing one it would take time but if I get closer to him, then maybe I can try to make up for everything I did, Tweek looked away hiding his tears" do-don't touch me" " Tweek please talk to me, I want to help" " Gah! Too much pressure!" I looked away "it's Craig isn't it?" He twitched hearing his lover's name; then he told me from the beginning to end how Craig had forgotten what today is, not even saying happy Valentine's Day; the more he talked the more he was close to having a metal breakdown ,he was chocking on his sobs. It broke my heart to see him like this "if it makes you feel better; my day hasn't been so great either"

Tweek just nodded there's a silence between us " he-he wasn't always like this" Tweek's smiled mostly to himself however he was still beautiful in my eyes no matter what he did " Craig, would-would have given me everything just to make me happy" " but tweek he-" I try to reason with him, lifting my hand and placing it on his shoulder however he pulls away from my touch " ACH! No! I don't want you to get hurt" I blinked, hurt? I find myself thinking "Tweek…"

he covered his mouth, I look at him closely his cheeks held a small light pink blush, I was speechless; he remembered " I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…ER!" I run my hand though his soft hair "relax, it's not your fault" He sigh to my touch "let's go out somewhere" I could feel him staring at me, he blinked while tilting his head to the side, it was stupid thing to ask I knew "s-sure" wait, what? I was just as surprise as Tweek, but I just smiled and took his hand in mine and I led him to somewhere special.

Craig POV

I tuned out Token at this point as I sat across from him While Tweek had ran off " Dude you are such an asshole" Clyde shook his head at me, I just shrugged " would you relax, I didn't forget" I look down at the small black box I held tightly in my jacket pocket " I don't know, Tweek looked pretty upset" Cylde shrugged , yeah I know I may have hurt tweeker's feelings but my gift was going to make him soo happy.

"Let's just say, Tweek's going to be a lot happier"

Tweek POV

We walked down the most beautiful park I had ever seen, I was laughing at something Thomas had told me as we held hand in hand while our feet hitting against the gray brick painted walkway, The weather was just perfect for this kind of day " my life is a never ending story" I giggled " it's so true" agreeing with him, in that moment in time I felt so happy even though Craig was only half the reason I was up-upset ER! God B-because I'm been thinking really hard lately and-and they both have been so nice and give me everything I need.

I felt my heart beat as the wind blew though my already messy hair, it scares me but also makes me feel just a bit stronger as Thomas tells me it's just the wind and I shouldn't fear the sound, so this is what Craig meant by standing up for myself; he wanted me to learn how be less afraid so Craig would protect me less and less because he wanted me to become stronger and Thomas wants the same but however unlike Craig, Thomas always stands up for me.

I feel so warm with sun against my skin as we make our way through the park without a care in the world; I felt so claim, we were running without even a thought or fear it was weird and for once I didn't mind, it was the most fun I had in a long time; we laughed rolling in the wet grass, I usually hate getting dirty or an-anything really touching me in genial but the dirt and grass seem to lift my fears, I found myself laughing while laying beside Thomas holding his hand; I never thought I could feel so free with someone, Craig always protects me but never have I felt like this. "Happy valentine's day Tweek" He smiled down at me, I did the same; it wasn't an easy choice…Thomas or Craig? What I can do that won't end up in heartbreak, but right now I think I'm going to just enjoy the peace I have til I have m-made up my mind. "Happy valentine's day Thomas"


End file.
